Classes
In Neverland Online, you can choose from four different classes: Ranger, Taoist, Elementalist and Assassin. Ranger Rangers have great attack power and high HP and defense. Their skills are physical. Male Ranger Name: Yun Hwang-fu Weapon: Dao Personality: Intolerant of the evil, just and loyal Experience: His parents were killed by the demon army. General Ten Yeh adopted him and taught martial arts to him. At the age of 18, he began his adventures in the world and promised to sweep the demon army. Ability: Strength, Stamina Power: Valor and Fortitude Female Ranger Name: Helen Chu-keh Weapon: Twin-Sword Personality: Stubborn, self-willed and frank Experience: She was born in a noble family and liked martial arts very much, so her family made great efforts to look for martial teachers to teach her. At the age of 17, she had beaten many of her teachers. One day, she just wrote a letter to her family and left home to start her adventures. Because of her noble identity, she is stubborn, self-willed, but also frank and has a sense of justice. She is really a "wild" paladin. Ability: Strength, Stamina Power: Valor and Fortitude Taoist Taoist are the healers but they also have powerful attacks. Their skills are magical. Male Taoist Name: Shaw-Lin Weapon: FlySword Personality: Kind-hearted,responsible,and gentle Experience: he is the one, who having the longest hair in the guild even he is male, but his eyes always closed and never opened, just will open his eyes if just two talking with us, he really responsible and calm. he having a girlfriend named " Kinara-Saina" he do that's adventure in Kinara revenge of Dracula, too bad they must spilt because LordSoka Must back to Neverland.the ending is really sad ,all tears has been splited all... Ability: Intelligence, Faith, Stamina Power: Wind and Sky Category:My name is LordSoka Wind Sky i maded by...: Sergie Vergio (the Tomboy Editor Comics) Female Taoist Name: Sophy Chou Weapon: Flywheel Personality: Gentle and kind-hearted Experience: Her parents were both doctors who had cured many people wounded in the war, and her kindness was inherited from them. However, she finally found that to get rid of the wars, only curing people's wounds in body was not enough and curing the wounds in heart was more important. Thus she began to look for the way to cure people's heart in Taoism. Ability: Intelligence, Faith, Stamina Power: Grace and Aura Elementalist Elementalists deal with the elements like Earth and Fire. Their skills are magical. Male Elementalist Name: Josh Mo-yung Weapon: Fan Personality: Arrogant and handsome Experience: A descendant of the royal family of the previous dynasty. He indulges himself in magic and tries to master the five elements in the world. In order to improve his magic, he is travelling in the world and making friends with people. Ability: Intelligence, Faith Power: Fervor and Delusion Female Elementalist Name: Sally Ning Weapon: Zither Personality: Skeptical and indifferent Experience: She was driven away from her home because she was born with super power and regarded as ominous. Fortunately someone adopted her. She has mastered the magic of controlling the five elements and is good at using them. She likes playing zither but the beautiful music sounds sorrowful and seems to be talking about her sad childhood. Ability: Intelligence, Faith Power: Fervor and Delusion Assassin Assassins are the first to atack due to their high agility and speed. Their skills are physical. Male Assassin Name: Petard Weapon: Chain Personality: Melancholious and indifferent Experience: No one knows his real identity except the cold weapon in his hands. ""Petard"" is only a code name. That melancholious expression in his eyes seems to tell people he has a sad past. He is so indifferent to the world that some people even thinks he does not belong to the human world. Ability: Agility, Stamina, Strength Power: Confidence and Insight Female Assassin Name: Lena Weapon: Whip Personality: Tough-minded and tolerable Experience: Her husband was killed by bad persons in the fight for power. The sufferings showed the indifferent aspect of the world to her, but she never lost heart. She decided to learn martial arts and teach all the evil a good lesson. Ability: Agility, Stamina, Strength Power: Confidence and Insight